Galbadia 500 Endurance
by Steff ODonnell
Summary: 2 months after the Final battle with Ultamecia everything is fairly calm and quiet for our heroes and then Rinoa leaves the garden without saying anything to anyone but everyone suspects Squall knows where she’s gone to, but he starts acting strange
1. Chapter 1

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

Summary: 2 months after the Final battle with Ultamecia everything is fairly calm and quiet for our heroes and then Rinoa leaves the garden without saying anything to anyone but everyone suspects Squall knows where she's gone to, but he starts acting strange and leaves the garden every weekend too. So what's really going on????

Chapter 1: Strange Letters

"Quistis! Hey, Quisty!" A very excited brunette ran up to the tall blonde woman both of them were wearing there SeeD uniforms.

"Selphie slow down before you run someone over." Called a tall man wearing a cowboy hat from down the hallway.

"Quisty have you seen Squall?" Selphie asked out of breath. Quistis thought a moment.

"No I haven't why?" she answered

"I got a letter from my friend Luce in Trabia this morning I think Squall should read it."

"What? You want the garden commander and our friend to read your personal letter?" the man in the cowboy hat said walking up.

"Yes Irvine I do." Selphie said then turned back to Quistis "Luce says that there was a girl arrested in Trabia city two days ago, the city doesn't have a detention center but the garden does so the girl was brought there. Luce says she looks like Rinoa. People aren't to kind to Sorceress' in Trabia after what the last one did. If it is Rin, without Squall she could be in serious trouble." Selphie rushed out.

"Squall's a SeeD too Selphie and not just any SeeD either, he's a garden commander and up for promotion." Quistis said with a sigh

"Yes, but he's also her knight." Selphie exclaimed

"She's got a point there Quistis."

"The Headmaster would know where he is." Quistis said

"Great can you take the letter to the Headmaster, I'm sure he'll get it to Squall." Selphie asked holding out a pale green envelope.

"May I read it to back up my case to the headmaster?" Quistis asked accepting it.

"Yeah, go ahead. Thanks Quisty." Selphie said bouncing off down the hallway with Irvine in tow.

Quistis shook her head and read Selphie's letteron her way up to the Headmasters office. She managed to read it twice before arriving and agreed with Selphie that Rinoa really could be in trouble and only Squall would be able to help her, but the question now was, where is Commander Squall Leonhart, and why did Rinoa Heartilly Caraway leave the garden three months ago without saying anything to anyone. The only person who could possibly know anything about it was Squall, her knight, a SeeD and her boyfriend. Problem was Squall was always working and disturbing him was like signing your own death warrant. When he wasn't working he couldn't be found anywhere in the garden, so where was he?

Quistis walked into the reception area of the Headmasters office and the Secretary a long time friend of hers looked up.

"Instructor Quistis Trepe, business I assume?" the woman with short brown hair asked

"Yes Xu, I need to speak to the Headmaster, its urgent." She said.

"Just a moment please." Xu said picking up the telephone on her desk and hitting the speed dial for her bosses line.

"Sir Instructor Trepe to see you, she says its urgent."Xu said then waited for a response.

"Okay he'll see you." She told Quistis putting the phone back in its cradle.

"Thanks Xu, I'll see you later." Quistis said disappearing into the Head office.

"Ah Instructor Trepe, what can I do for you today?" the Kind old headmaster asked. Quistis saluted and then wasted no time getting to the reason she was there.

"Headmaster Cid, I need to find Commander Leonhart, regarding a letter Ms. Tilmitt received this morning." She said. Then took a breath. "Sir we've looked all over the garden and could not find him, and it is of utmost importance."

"Squall, isn't at the garden at the moment I'm afraid. If I may ask what has a letter Selphie received got to do with Squall?" Cid asked

"Sir the letter states that a girl was arrested in Trabia the other day she's being held in the Trabia Garden detention center, Selphie's friend is concerned and convience that the girl is Squalls…. Um… girlfriend…. Rinoa, and after reading the letter myself, I'm almost positive it is her. Selphie Irvine Kinneas and myself believe that if this girl is in fact Rinoa then she's in danger because of …. Well…. You know." Quistis said as calmly as she could.

Cid was obviously thinking hard about what she's said. He leaned forward on his desk.

"Unfortunately I cannot contact Squall directly where he is, but I can get I messenger into him in a matter of hours. Let me have the letter I'll send it to him immediately." Cid said reaching for a pen and piece of paper. Quistis put the letter in the green envelope on the desk.

"Sir, where is Squall?" she asked.

"I am not at liberty to tell you that Instructor, if he has not told you himself, then he doesn't want anyone to know just yet,"

"Understood sir, has he… has Squall ever mentioned anything about Rinoa leaving out garden three months ago? I mean everyone here and in the city loved her despite her… condition." Quistis asked the question that's been on everyones mind since Rinoa left and Squall turned into an overworked shadow.

"No he never mentioned anything about her reason for leaving, I'm not sure he even knew why she left. Anyway left me get this off to him. You're dismissed." Cid said and Quistis left the office.

2 hours later at the Balamb Speedway

A man with spiked blonde hair was watching the time clock as a man on a black and blue racing bike flew by him.

"Hey Strife! Messenger from Balamb Garden here for Leonhart." A big black man with a gun arm called. The blonde made no movement as if he'd heard.

"Cloud!" the big man tried again,

"Yeah Barret, I'll be right there." Cloud called over his shoulder flagging the racer in.

The biker came to a stop mere inches from Cloud. He pulled off his helmet, his dark hair wet with sweat fell into his eyes.

"What did you call me in for I still have another lap?" He exclaimed.

"You're done for today Squall. I wanna check out your bike, something seems strange about that last lap you ran. You'll do time trials tomorrow. But go to the front office with Barret, there's a messenger from Balamb Garden here to see you." Cloud said as Squall put the kickstand on his motor bike down.

"A messenger from the Garden?" Squall dismounted and headed off with Barret.

In the front office the messenger from the Garden looked at the door nervously as a the big man that had taken his message came back in, behind him a man in a black and blue practice race suit came in, helmet in hand.

"Commander Leonhart." The Messenger saluted. Squall waved him off.

"I didn't know you race motorcycles." The messenger said relaxing slightly.

"Race motorcycles… Kid this young man is the youngest fastest racer this side of the world. He just won the Trabia 15 and the Centra inter City races. As well as some other exhibitions." Barret exclaimed. Squall glared at the big man.

"You'll say nothing about any of this to anyone Cadet." Squall said.

"Yes, Sir." The Cadet said straightening up again.

"Why had the Garden sent a messenger out here to find me?" Squall asked suspicious. The cadet handed Squall the letter from the headmaster.

"A letter from the headmaster, you're to call him as soon as you read it Sir." Squall nodded.

"You're dismissed, remember not a word to anyone, it may just cost you your job."

"Yes Sir." The Cadet saluted and hurried off. Squall took the letter and headed to the locker room to get cleaned up and changed before heading to his room in the Team Strife Trailer there on the speedway.


	2. Chapter 2

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

Squall took the letter and headed to the locker room to get cleaned up and changed before heading to his room in the Team Strife Trailer there on the speedway.

Chapter 2: Mission Girlfriend

In the locker room Squall stripped his practice suit off and sat on the bench in front of his locker in a t-shirt and his boxers. He turned the headmasters letter around in his hands a couple of times, wondering if something happened at the garden, why else would they track him down at the speedway where he went for personal reasons on his time off. Squall quit wondering and opened the letter quickly. He pulled out a folded piece of paper with the garden insignia on it and a pale green envelope that had already been opened. The green envelope was addressed to Selphie. Squall unfolded the piece of paper baring his gardens insignia first and read it to himself.

_Squall,_

_Enclosed is a letter Selphie Tilmitt received from her friend Luce in Trabia this morning. Upon reading said letter Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Myself have deemed it important you receive it immediately._

_The letter regards a young woman who was arrested in Trabia city the other day we are convinced that it is indeed a matter for you to look into._

_Headmaster Cid Kramer_

Squall frowned at the note. 'Why would I be interested in a girl who was arrested around the other side of the world?' he thought pulling Selphie's letter out of the green envelope and began to read it.

_Hey Selphie,_

_How are ya? All your friends back in Trabia miss you and we're all doing well. Except Lily she's got the fu, but never mind all that, I didn't write this letter for all that stuff this time around. No I have written to you because of something that happened this morning, it will have been 2 days past by the time you receive this letter though and I hope it won't be too late by then._

_This morning I saw a couple of cit guards bring in a girl with long black hair with red highlights. She wore a black jeans and black turtleneck sweater under a long blue duster that went to the floor. It had angels wings on the back too. All I could think when I saw her was that girl with you and your friends when you were here several months ago after Sorceress Ultamecia had blown our garden up._

_What drew my attention was that she was under arrest and she kept saying that she hadn't done anything but step off the train. I may not know your friend well but I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't call her your friend if she wasn't a good person. I'm pretty sure that this is the same girl that was close to your commander when you were here and thought I should write to tell you. Wasn't she a Sorceress that fought other Sorceress' or something? Either way she struck me as very nice. _

_She's being held in our garden detention center, if she really is your friend I think she may be in danger because the SeeDs here don't care if she's a good Sorceress or not or even if she's had her powers neutralized, they'll hurt her._

_Just thought you should know._

_-Your friend Luce_

Squall read the letter a second time before getting up pulling on a clean pair of jeans and his usual leather jacket, he grabbed everything out of his locker he would need with him and left the locker room, almost running right into his trainer's girlfriend.

"Oh Squall honey, Cloud looking for ya, he's in the garage." The very busty woman with long black hair and very short skirt said. Squall nodded slinging his standard issue garden duffle bag over his shoulder and shifting his gunblade case to his left hand.

"Are you going somewhere dear, I was sure you ha time trials for the G-500 tomorrow?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah I'm supposed to do time trials tomorrow…" he said

"But…" she prompted.

"I've gotta go to Trabia. SeeD duty calls among other things." He informed her

"I see when will you be back?" she asked

"Not sure, I'll go talk to Cloud about it now." Squall Said heading off to the garage.

Cloud was bent over Squall's racing bike, when Squall walked into the garage. "God damn!" Cloud cursed loudly but was obviously happy with himself.

"Cloud, I've got to go." Squall said, digging through his duffle bag after setting his gunblade case down for his cell phone.

"What!?" Cloud exclaimed straightening up and knocking a wrench off his work bench.

"Squall man, you can't go yet you have time trails for the Galbadia 500 Endurance tomorrow. That is the race that will make you or break you man." Cloud said exasperated.

"I know, but a letter came from the garden." He explained finding his phone.

"You on duty?" Cloud asked

"Always when it comes to my girlfriend." Squall said. Cloud thought about it a moment.

"You got her pregnant didn't ya" he said thoughtfully. Squall fell over.

"No I did not get her pregnant. We haven't got that far, but I haven't seen her in about 3 months. I got a letter a friend thinks she's in trouble so I gotta go." Squall said picking himself up off the floor.

"Alright, I'm just messing with ya Squall no need to get so bent out of shape. Go on then, you have two week s to do the time trails for the G-500, with any luck you'll qualify."

"I'll blow the numbers off the chart when I get back. Later Cloud." Squall said leaving the garage. He hit the Gardens number on speed dial on his phone as he headed to his street bike.

"Hello you've reached the Balamb Garden Operators Desk how may I help you?"

"This is Commander Squall Leonhart; put me through to Headmaster Cid Kramer."

"Please punch in your verification code." Squall did so, and mounted his motorcycle.

"Just a moment please." The operator said and a moment later the phone connected to Cid's Office.

"Hello, Cid Kramer's office." Came the headmaster's tired old voice.

"Headmaster, its Commander Squall Leonhart." Squall said securing his duffle bag and gunblade case then putting his gloves on.

"You got the letter then?"

"Yes, I'm headed for the train station."

"This will be classified as an on duty mission Squall, your objective to retrieve Miss Heartilly safely, though I don't think I really need to tell you that."

"No Sir and yes Sir. I don't expect this will take long." Squall said.

"You've got you uniform?" Cid asked

"Yes, I always have it when away from the garden." Squall verified.

"Good, you'll need it upon arriving at Trabia Garden."

"Very well, I will speak with you upon my return." Squall said.

"Squall one more thing"

"Sir?"

"Good Luck, with you qualifying run for the Galbadia 500 Endurance"

"You know about that?"

"I assumed that was why you were spending so much time at the speedway."

"Thank You Sir. I'll probably be back at the garden before I do my time trails though."

"Very well. Be mind full of you surroundings in Trabia Commander." Cid gave a final warning before hanging up.

Squall pushed the end button on his phone and put it in his pants pocket, before pulling his helmet on and snapping the visor down. He started his engine and took off like only a very skilled racer could.


	3. Chapter 3

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

Squall pushed the end button on his phone and put it in his pants pocket, before pulling his helmet on and snapping the visor down. He started his engine and took off like only a very skilled racer could.

Chapter 3: SeeD Commander and Sorceress Knight

Squall spent most of the train ride to Trabia City asleep since he couldn't do much else any way and sleeping was as good a skill as any when on a mission.

When he arrived at the station he was already dressed in his SeeD uniform having changed on the train, knowing Cid he called ahead to Trabia Garden to have someone meet Squall at the station. Squall spotted a hyper young lady in a garden uniform coming towards him.

"Hi ya." She saluted him; he returned the gesture shouldering his duffle bag, and picking up his gunblade case.

"Are you Commander Leonhart?" she asked. His uniform clearly stated that he was indeed a SeeD commander.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Oh good, I'm Luce Kimble. Our Headmaster sent me to meet you here. I'm a friend of Selphie's" she said enthusiastically.

"You wrote the letter about Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"Is that her name?" She asked. Squall nodded. "Its very pretty, yes I wrote it. The head master doesn't know I did. Neither does anyone else." She said leading him out to the garden car parked near the stations entrance.

"You're gonna save her right?" Luce asked. Squall looked at her squarely.

"I wouldn't be able to live if I didn't." he answered confusing the girl.

They got in the car with Luce driving.

"You know I don't understand you. You're the Commander of Balamb Garden a wickedly high ranked SeeD officer, but you're a Sorceress Knight too." She said puzzled.

"It's complicated." He said using his standard short answers and monotone voice.

"Selphie once told me that Rinoa was your girlfriends name." Luce said trying to make conversation.

"It is." He said looking out the window at the fast approaching garden. Luce entered the Parking lot and found the numbered space for the car.

"Well here we are sir. Shall I take you to the Headmaster?" she asked.

"Yes, thanks" Squall answered adjusting his pack and shifting his gunblade case and checking to make sure his phones ringer was off and set to vibrate before putting it in his pants pocket.

Luce wordlessly led Squall to the Headmasters office, in fact everyone they saw in the corridors was silent and upon seeing the Commander of another garden they saluted and hung their heads hurrying away. Something was not right here at this garden and Squall would put that in his own report later. They entered the reception area of the headmasters office, and his secretary looked up.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Luce hurried away.

"I'm Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden here to see Headmaster Rei Talmer." Squall said with quite a bit of authority. The secretary still obviously a Cadet swallowed and saluted.

"Just a moment Sir." She said picking up the phone on her desk and connecting to the inner offices line.

"Pardon me Headmaster Talmer, Commander Leonhart form Balamb Garden is here to see you." She said. She looked up at Squall with soft eyes as she listened to her bosses reply.

"Yes Sir, Understood." She answered him, and put the phone carefully back in its cradle.

"You may go in Commander, we'll prepare a room for you while you meet with the Headmaster." She said. Squall nodded and headed for the inner chambers door.

"Commander Leonhart. Would you like me to take your things to your room for you?" she asked standing up. Squall shook his head.

"No that's alright I'll take care of them myself." He said going into the inner office.

"Commander Squall Leonhart. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Headmaster Rei Talmer." The man who looked to be in his 60s said offering a hand shake." Squall shook the mans hand.

"Did Tilly not take your things to your room?" he asked indicting the heavy black case and duffle bag Squall carried.

"No, I told her I'd hold onto them myself for now. The last time I was in Trabia it wasn't the friendliest place in regards to myself and my company at the time." Squall answered honestly

"I see, so what is it that's brought you to Trabia Garden anyway Commander?" the headmaster asked waving to the chair in front of his desk. Squall sat and put his things down beside him.

" A girl actually." Squall said. Meeting Talmer's eyes.

"She was arrested in the city three days ago and brought here. She was wearing black and blue. Has long black hair. Her name is Rinoa Heartilly." Squall said. Talmer paled.

"Yes she's here, in our detention center. She's very dangerous Commander."

"Only if you're a Sorceress, is she a danger to you." Squall said.

"She is a Sorceress Commander, surely you understand why she's been arrested, she's to be taken to the sorceress memorial in two days." Talmer stressed.

"I am perfectly aware of what Miss Heartilly is Headmaster. You don't seem to understand, she is no threat to anyone, she fights sorceress' in fact she was one of the six who defeated Ultamecia. I should know I was there. And Headmaster Talmer I would not lie to you, I am Rinoa's knight, so I know the extent of her power." Squall said.

"Come again boy. You're a exceptionally high ranked SeeD and a Sorceress Knight?" Talmer was stunned. Squall sat unblinking.

"That's right, and I'm here to take Rinoa home."

"If what you say is true then you'll have no problem if I call your Headmaster at Balamb Garden." Talmer said.

"No go ahead, he'll just tell you the same thing. His name is Cid Kramer." Squall encouraged Talmer.

thanks to the reveiwers, I appreciate all feed back


	4. Chapter 4

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

"Come again boy. You're an exceptionally high ranked SeeD and a Sorceress Knight?" Talmer was stunned. Squall sat unblinking.

"That's right, and I'm here to take Rinoa home."

"If what you say is true then you'll have no problem if I call your Headmaster at Balamb Garden." Talmer said.

"No go ahead, he'll just tell you the same thing. His name is Cid Kramer." Squall encouraged Talmer.

Chapter 4: Strange Behavior

Headmaster Talmer did indeed call Cid at Balamb Garden, and just as Squall had already said Cid told Talmer the same thing. That Squall was indeed the SeeD Commander of Balamb Garden as well as a Sorceress knight. When Talmer got off the phone he looked rather perplexed by the whole matter.

"I'm sorry Commander, but I just cannot release the Sorceress. I refuse to put the Cadets here in danger." Talmer insisted once again.

"Headmaster Talmer you don't seem to understand that I'm in a very complex position here. I have already told you myself and had my superior back me up that Rinoa is not dangerous. Now it's in my nature and is my duty as a SeeD to not harm anyone in the garden unless corrupt. However mark my words I will take this garden apart with my bare hands if need be to have Rinoa released, as part of my duty as her knight and as her significant other."

Squall bit out dangerously quiet. Talmer swallowed and Squall could see he had shaken the headmaster. Talmer began to nod.

"Alright, alright. I'll release her. But you will be responsible for her here in the garden."

"We'll be gone in the morning." Squall assured him. Talmer picked up his phone again and called down to the detention block.

"Commander Leonhart of Balamb Garden will be down in moments to release Sorceress Rinoa. He has agreed to take full responsibility for her." Talmer said simply and hung up. Squall nodded and stood up taking his things in one hand.

"Good Day Headmaster." Squall saluted, Talmer returned it, and Squall left.

Outside in the main office the Headmasters Secretary, Tilly stood by.

"Your room is ready Commander. Shall I have someone take your things for you?" she asked. Squall nodded.

"Yes thanks. Where is the room located?" He asked setting his things down by her desk as she handed him a key card.

"Room 425, in the dormitory. Is that alright?" she asked knowing that as a Commander he probably had a house outside of the garden.

"Yes that's fine. I live in Balamb Garden anyway." He clarified.

Squall left the office with Tilly saluting as he went out the door. Squall quickly made his way to the elevator. A Cadet was waiting for the elevator and looked up at Squall's approach. The cadet saluted. Squall returned it.

"Can you tell me which level the detention center is on Cadet?" Squall asked still in a monotone.

"Level B1 Sir." The cadet said clearly, almost afraid to stammer. The elevator opened and both entered pushing the button for the level they wanted. The cadet glanced at Squall as the elevator started.

"Sir if I might ask, are you here because of the girl that was arrested in town?" the cadet asked. Squall glanced at him.

"Yes." He answered in his usual manner.

"Sir, I know she's a sorceress and all, but I believe she's a good person, and I'm not alone."

"Oh?"

"Most of the cadets, even some of the officers here think that way."

"I see."

"You're gonna take her away though, to the Sorceress memorial right?" The cadet was seriously worried about Rinoa, Squall wasn't sure why, but felt compelled to reassure the Cadet.

"I am here to take her away." He started but got cut off

"I knew it, Sir she doesn't deserve it."

"But, not to the Memorial. I'm taking Miss Heartilly home to Balamb Garden." He finished. The cadet's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"She lives in a garden?"

"Yes. With her Knight." Squall said just as the elevator opened and the cadet got off on the main floor. Squall continued down to the right level for the detention center, and got off. A SeeD officer stood waiting by the elevator.

"Commander Leonhart?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Officer Emily Mercer. This way please." She said looking him up and down almost like a hungry wolf before turning and starting down the corridor.

"Is it lonely at the top?" she asked out of the blue as they walked.

"What?" Squall questioned Mercer.

"You're the top chain of Command at your Garden, isn't it lonely?" She asked again.

"No." Squall answered in his auto- defense mode.

"Oh, well if ever you need anything you know where to find me." She said dropping the hint while she opened Rinoa's cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

"You're the top chain of Command at your Garden, isn't it lonely?" She asked again.

"No." Squall answered in his auto- defense mode.

"Oh, well if ever you need anything you know where to find me." She said dropping the hint while she opened Rinoa's cell.

Chapter 5:

Squall stood in the doorway of the walled in steel cell. Mercer stood back afraid of Rinoa. Rinoa sat curled into a small ball in the far corner of the cell. A lunch tray still full of what appeared to be cold soup and bread lay untouched just inside the door. Mercer noticed that it caught the young Commanders eye.

"She hasn't eaten since she's been here, hasn't moved out of that spot for that matter." She said with a shrug.

"She keeps repeating the word squall. The other guard shift believes she's trying to invoke a massive snow storm to punish us for keeping her captive." Mercer said. Squall stepped into the cell, over the tray.

"Hey are you nuts? Or just have a death wish? You can't go in there without protection against her spells." Mercer gasped taking a step forward. Rinoa still hadn't moved. Squall waved Mercer off. He walked right over to Rinoa and knelt down beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She raised her head to look at him. Her face was tear-stained and her skin was pale. It took a moment for her eyes to focus.

"Squall… I shouldn't have left…" She whispered, searching his eyes for traces of hurt, or betrayal, she found none.

"Ssh. Come on lets get you outta here." He whispered back. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I just want to go home." She murmured. Squall rubbed her back gently, and picked her up.

"Alright, first lets get you rested and cleaned up, then I'll take you home." He said walking out of the cell. Mercers jaw dropped in utter surprise.

"You didn't get electrocuted or burned." She said in disbelief. Squall looked at her with disgust on his face.

"Of course I didn't she's a person, just like everyone else, not an electromagnet."

"Commander she's a Sorceress."

"Squall, I'm cold." Rinoa muttered.

"There she goes with that squall stuff again."

"Mercer, just because she's a sorceress that doesn't mean she isn't a person, and a good person for that matter." Squall said walking down the corridor and stopped at the elevator, to look at Mercer.

"By the way, she's not casting a spell, she's calling my name." Squall said before the elevator doors closed. Mercer stared after them and blinked.

In the elevator Squall pushed the button for the forth floor dormitory. Rinoa had drifted off to sleep. Squall shifted her a little in his arms, Rinoa's arms were still around his neck. He glanced down at her. Out in the light she really did look paler then usual and her eyes appeared bruised from lack of sleep. She was lighter then normal, she couldn't be anymore then 80lbs. She couldn't have been eating properly for more then two weeks.

"Rin what happened to you?" Squall whispered as the doors to the dormitory level slid open and he stepped off the elevator. It didn't take long for Squall to find the room he'd been assigned. He awkwardly swiped his key card through the lock and walked in. he immediately took Rinoa into the bedroom and laid her down pulling the blanket up over her after removing her boots. He bent down and lightly kissed her forehead before going out to the living area for his gear bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

"Rin what happened to you?" Squall whispered as the doors to the dormitory level slid open and he stepped off the elevator. It didn't take long for Squall to find the room he'd been assigned. He awkwardly swiped his key card through the lock and walked in. he immediately took Rinoa into the bedroom and laid her down pulling the blanket up over her after removing her boots. He bent down and lightly kissed her forehead before going out to the living area for his gear bag.

Chapter 6: Mischief in the Corridor

Squall was in the living area of his assigned dorm, looking over some papers for the G-500 when he heard noise at the door. Squall glanced toward the bedroom door which stood slightly ajar; he put the papers down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and got up. He headed to the bedroom door and opened it a little more to check on Rinoa.

She seemed to be sleeping peacefully now.

The noise came again Squall reached into the bedroom and grabbed hold of his gun blade which was now standing beside the door. He pulled the door closed but kept it slightly open so he could hear if Rinoa moved or said anything, before making his way to the door which lead out to the dormitory corridor. Just before he got to the door, the same noise came again. Now that he was closer, it sounded like a soft thump; almost as if someone was up to no good and trying to hide they're actions.

Squall reached for the door knob and unlatched the door punching in the key code for the lock. He pulled the door open, keeping his gun blade out of sight. There appeared to be nothing in the corridor. Squall looked around; years of training had him looking at everything in every direction. Something shiny on the floor caught his attention. Instead of bending down to see what it was and leaving himself open, he studied it from his standing position instead. It was a key. He glanced up and down the hallway for a moment before using his foot to snag the key and head back into his room closing the door. Squall didn't set the lock or latch the door. He had taken notice of a dumb waiter shoot across the hallway from his door. He suspected that whoever made the noise was probably hiding there and when they came out to try again he'd catch them.

Squall waited only a moment before hearing the squeak of the dumbwaiter door. He quickly and quietly opened the door. To find two cadets getting out of the fairly large space.

"Is there something I can do for you two?" He asked in an even monotone voice. The two cadets froze where they were. Squall stood with his arms crossed, gun blade in one hand pointed at the floor. The cadets straightened up and saluted.

"Commander S-S-Sir." They stuttered afraid of what the commander may do to them.

"I am waiting for an answer." Squall pressed.

"I- I lost my k-key Sir. We were looking for it." One said

"We aren't supposed to be on this floor because …." The other started.

"Because?" Squall pressed.

"Because of the visiting commander and rumors of the sorceress on this floor."

"I see." Squall held out the key he'd picked up.

"Here, from now on if something is off limits, stay out of it." Squall said and turned to go back into his room.

"You're not gonna punish us?"

"Or report us to the headmaster?" the cadets asked.

"No. I'm not. Now get going."

"Thanks Commander" they said as they ran off down the hallway.

Squall shut the door latching it and resetting the lock. He shook his head and went to put his gun blade back in the bedroom. As he approached the bedroom door, he thought he heard Rinoa call his name, .Squall opened the door a little bit and poked his head in. Rinoa appeared to still be sleeping but she said his name again even still. Squall put his blade down against the wall beside the door and walked into the room closing the door slightly. He walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Rinoa.

Squall sat on the edge of the bed; he brushed Rinoa's hair lightly off her face with one hand.

"Rinoa." He called quietly. Placing his hand down on the other side of her body.

"Rinoa." He tried again. Rinoa's eyes fluttered open. She tried to focus he eyes on Squall's face. Her mind was trying to tell her she was dreaming, but something was telling her otherwise.

"Squall…" she whispered.

"I'm right here Rin." Squall said. Rinoa reached up with a shaky hand to touch his face.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"No Rin. We're both very much alive." He informed her with a slight smile.

"Where are we?"

"Trabia Garden."

"Trabia? Squall you came for me. Even after what happened?"

"Of course I did, Rinoa. I love you."

"Oh Squall. I love you too." She said and through her arms around his neck pulling him down to her.

They were both quiet for a few moments just staying together the way they were.

"Rin what happened exactly?" Squall finally asked sitting up a bit to look at her.

"After I left the Garden I just kinda of wandered around for a bit. I had no clue what I was looking for exactly. You know why I left though. Right?"

Squall nodded.

"Yes it was because of an accident in the training facility while I was away on a mission.

Irvine told me you'd been training with him and got hurt. I wasn't until I'd come back that I found out you couldn't remember anything about who you were or about us."

"Squall I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault."

"I remember everything now. It kinda kicked in when I was arrested because I was a sorceress. All I could think of was trying to get back to you after that."

"I'm here now. And first thing in the morning I am taking you back home."

"How is everyone else?" Rinoa asked.

"Confused I think. They've been wondering why you left without a word. I don't think any of them know what really happened." Squall said.

"I wanna go home, but I don't think I'm ready to see any of them just yet." Rinoa decided.

"Okay I'll take you back to Balamb, but we won't go back to Garden right away."

"Can you do that? I mean you are the Commander of Balamb Garden."

"Of course I can do that."

"Where will we go? We live in the Garden."

"Don't worry about that I have a place we can go." Squall said.

"Okay." Squall bent down and kissed Rinoa. She wound her arms around him tightly as if she would never let him go.

Squall laid down beside Rinoa a short time later, to settle in for the night. He'd already called the head master and made arrangements and put his things away. They were going to catch the first train back to Balamb in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

Squall laid down beside Rinoa a short time later, to settle in for the night. He'd already called the head master and made arrangements and put his things away. They were going to catch the first train back to Balamb in the morning.

Chapter 7: Train Drain

It never ceased to amaze Rinoa just how early Squall would be up running around in the morning. This morning was no exception it was 3:30 in the morning and Squall was leading her through Trabia Garden to the main gates. They were on there way home and moving early enough so as to not stir up trouble for the rest of the students at this garden, but late enough that they would be right on time for the first train to Balamb.

Not an hour ago Rinoa had awoken to hear Squall quietly talking on the phone to someone about having a room prepared for two from now on at where ever it was that he stayed in Balamb away from the Garden. Now they were on the way to the Train station and back to familiar grounds of life.

At the main gate of Trabia Garden they were stopped by the night watchman.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" he stupidly questioned.

"To the train station, we're leaving Trabia." Squall said.

"On whose authority are you granted permission to take her?" the guard asked indicating Rinoa, who stepped slightly back behind Squall holding his hand.

"On my own and the Head Masters of Trabia and Balamb Gardens." Squall answered starting to get tired of this stupid game.

"Oh yeah and who are you?" the Guard asked.

"Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden. Let us through." Squall said with a sigh. The guard paled suddenly ashamed that he'd just hassled a superior officer. He'd be lucky if the Commander in front of him only court marshaled him.

"Yes Sir." He said and stepped aside letting them through the gate. Squall and Rinoa headed off once again.

"Commander Leonhart?" the guard called a moment later. Squall turned to look at him.

"Am I going to get a court marshal for this?" he asked.

"Do you want to be court marshaled for this?" Squall asked sarcastically. The guard shook his head.

"Then leave us be and I'll pretend this didn't happen this morning."

"Yes Sir. Didn't see a thing Sir." The Guard saluted and turned around. Squall shook his head and they continued on toward the train station.

"Squall, why didn't you court marshal him?" Rinoa asked knowing that any other time Squall was forced to pull rank on someone it usually resulted in a court marshal.

"I just wanna get us home. Besides it would've doubled my paperwork." Squall said making a face. Rinoa laughed.

"Okay. Getting tired of the paper work I take it?" She asked.

"I haven't got a field assignment in over 2 months. All I've seen is paper work at the Garden. I really don't want anymore then I already have for a while." Squall said making Rinoa laugh even harder.

At the train station they had no problems getting on the right train. They went to the private SeeD compartment to relax for the ride. It would be at least four hours before they arrived in Balamb. As soon as the train took off Squall changed out of his uniform into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the Balamb Garden insignia over the left side of his chest and Commander S. Leonhart embroidered in white underneath it. Rinoa looked up from the magazine she'd found to read when he came back into the compartment from the bathroom.

"What?" he asked.

"Just couldn't wait to get out of uniform could you?" she asked. Squall blushed a little.

"You know me. I like to be casual whenever I can be." He answered scratching the back of his head. Rinoa laughed; to them it was as if nothing had changed at all. It was as though the accident in the training facility had never happened, her leaving the garden seemed as though it had never happened. When they returned to the garden it would be just like returning from a weekend getaway. Or so she felt at this moment as she watched Squall flop himself down on the sofa and get comfy. Rinoa got up from her place on the floor and sat beside Squall on the sofa. Squall wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his shoulder. Squall closed his eyes with the intent of a nap.

"Squall?"

"Hmm?" he murmured already half asleep.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked.

"Balamb Speedway."

"The speedway?"

"Um hmm." Squall murmured. Rinoa thought a few minutes, and just listened to Squalls heartbeat.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked again mostly wondering if he was still awake.

"Yeah?" he said sleepily.

"Do you race?" she asked

"Yeah." He said. She would've found out anyway. It was better she found out right away. It wasn't as if he was doing something so stupid as trying to run a military academy fried out of his tree on drugs or something. He'd just taken up racing motorcycles after a mission where he'd discovered he liked riding motorcycles.

"That's pretty cool. Can we go for a ride when we get there?" she asked.

"We'll ride to get there. I left my street bike at the train station." He said.

"Okay."

Talking to Squall at the moment was beginning to become pointless as he fell asleep. Rinoa wondered what was making him so tired. The Squall she knew was used to late nights and early mornings. Tons of work and training, she used to wonder how he managed without taking a vacation. Squall usually headed into the city on weekends. Rinoa used to go with him most of the time. But he never seemed to take a vacation.

Nearly four hours later Squall awoke to the sound of the train's speaker system informing the passengers of a slight delay in Timber. Passengers were welcome to get off the train to stretch there legs if they so wished but to get back on the train they would require their tickets. Squall noticed that Rinoa had fallen asleep herself against him. He didn't really feel like getting off the train here in Timber. The last time he was here he had been bombarded by reporters after they learned he'd been the leader of the team that saved the world from Ultimecia.

Squall decided he wasn't going anywhere until they arrived in Balamb and he wasn't going to disturb Rinoa. She'd had a rough two months or so and probably needed the rest.

Squall found that he wasn't really all that tired anymore, but he couldn't really move that much either lest he wake Rinoa. He looked around thinking of Rinoa's magazine; he spotted it on the floor quite a ways a way.

'I definitely can't reach that one without disturbing her.' He thought, and then noticed a couple of weapons monthly on the side table that he could reach.

Grabbing the magazine he was pleased to find that it was this months issue and featured the gun blade. Squall was basically flipping the pages checking out the pictures as the Article headlines didn't really grab his attention that well. Upon flipping the next page, Squall nearly had a heart attack. The was a big full length picture of himself with his lion heart gun blade. The background of the picture had been digitally enhanced so that it looked like was standing in swirling mists. It reminded him of being trapped in time compression. The adjoining article was quite lengthy, and the title read. _Leonhart wields Lion heart battle of the Century._ Squall was of course wondering what the article was about but was more concerned as to when the picture was taken, by whom and why no one asked his permission to publish the picture and article. He had been particularly careful about stuff like that. He didn't want to be seen as a hero, he hadn't done it all by himself and the world wanted to give him all the credit. He hated the media attention.

'Though it might not be so bad if it were all of us being credited.' Squall thought looking through the article. He glanced at the release date. The magazine wouldn't be released to the public until next week. Someone had wanted him to see this article before it went to press. He smirked realizing that he had only a week to stop the printing.

The train was still in Timber whatever was delaying them was taking quite some time. Squall carefully got up resting Rinoa down on the sofa. He rolled up the magazine and slid it into his back pocket. Squall wrote a quick note explaining the delay and that he'd be back shortly. Squall made sure he was junctioned properly and his gun blade was securely in its sheath at his side. He slipped his favorite leather jacket on and headed out the door. One of the train attendants wasn't to far from his compartment door.

"How much longer is the train going to be station here in timber?" Squall asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"About an hour sir. We're very sorry about the inconvenience." The attendant apologized bowing.

"About an hour, got it." Squall said checking his watch and pocket for his ticket before leaving the train and dashing down the street. He wanted to do this as quickly and painlessly as possible, for everyone.

"Next thing you know they'll be publishing my racing in the world times or something before I do anything worth publishing." Squall muttered under his breath as he came to the Timber Maniacs Press building.


	8. Chapter 8

Galbadia 500 Endurance

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the other final fantasy's or there characters that may make a cameo appearance here and there.

"How much longer is the train going to be station here in timber?" Squall asked in his usual emotionless tone.

"About an hour sir. We're very sorry about the inconvenience." The attendant apologized bowing.

"About an hour, got it." Squall said checking his watch and pocket for his ticket before leaving the train and dashing down the street. He wanted to do this as quickly and painlessly as possible, for everyone.

"Next thing you know they'll be publishing my racing in the world times or something before I do anything worth publishing." Squall muttered under his breath as he came to the Timber Maniacs Press building.

Chapter8: Timber Trouble

Squall entered the Timber Maniacs Press building and walked up to the front desk. The receptionist looked at him questioningly.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked flatly almost rudely.

"I want to see the editor for Weapons Monthy." Squall said equally flatly.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked

"No."

"Then you can't see him." She said turning back to the papers in front of her.

"Perhaps you misunderstand me." Squall said. She looked up.

"You people are about to publish an article that I don't want published."

"So, not my problem."

"It will be when a lawsuit comes this way." Squall said evenly. The receptionist looked a little rattled. She looked at Squall squarely.

"Just a moment." She said and got up. A moment later she came back with a rather large person in what was quite obviously a security officers uniform.

"Where's the trouble maker?" he asked and the receptionist pointed at Squall.

'wonderful, I was hoping this would be easier.' Squall thought to himself, preparing to fight.

"Look it lady. That man there is not a trouble maker." The security guard suddenly said.

"He threatened a lawsuit. How is he not a trouble maker?" she asked rudely.

"That man over there is Commander Leonhart of Balamb Gardens SeeD corps." The Security guard said.

'How did he know that? Its not like I'm wearing my uniform.' Squall thought to himself

The receptionist looked at Squall blankly.

"He still can't come in here and threaten me with a lawsuit for not seeing the editor of a magazine!" she insisted.

"Your lucky that's all he did. He could have just leveled the building if he'd truly felt like it." The guard said and waved Squall over.

'Leveled the building? Just what is in that article?' Squall said walking over.

"You want to see the manager?" the Guard asked.

"I want to see the editors of the magazines published here." Squall said deciding it was better to see all of them.

"you got it Sir." The guard said showing Squall down a long hallway to a boardroom.

"They're all in a meeting right now. So they're all together anyway." The Guard said before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Came muffled through the door. They Guard opened the door.

"Commander Leonhart to see all of you." He said and let Squall in. It was then that squall realized that his t-shirt had his name on it. Squall stepped into the room checking his watch he had 40minuted to get this mess sorted out thanks to the argument in the lobby.

All eyes were on Squall in the room. It seemed that all were in awe, then someone asked a very stupid question.

"If Commander Leonhart is here, does that mean he's finally willing to give an interview about the last Sorceress war?"

"No." Squall said flatly.

"I'm here about an early copy of a magazine that was delivered to me this morning." Squall said taking the magazine out of his pocket and throwing it down on the table. It was open to the article about him.

"I want this article removed from the magazine as well as any other articles from any other magazines, or newspapers you people publish here." Squall said as the editors all leaned forward to see what he was talking about. One man at the end of the table paled immediately identifying him as the editor of weapons monthly.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen closely." Squall said into the stunned silence of the room and all eyes were on him again.

"All other publishing companies around the world respected me enough to back off when I said leave me and the others alone. We just want to go back to our regular lives without being bothered. You people have disrespected me by going against our request. This is a warning. Do it again and I will press a lawsuit, and shut you down." Squall said.

"Remove the article and all others from you papers and magazines, do not do this again. A second visit from me will be hazardeous to your business. I will know no matter where you publish it. The garden has a subscription to everything. I eventually see it all." Squall said picking up the magazine and walking out of the room, leaving behind a room full of very stunned and scared reporters.

"Harold how did you get that article anyway?" one finally asked.

"Val brought it too me, it was so well written that I thought she'd had permission from him to write it."

"I suggest getting rid of Val and black balling her. everyone knows that the sorceress war is a touchy subject for all SeeDs but him in particular. That was just stupid." Said another, everyone in the room was in agreeance.

Squall quickly made his way out of the building and back to the train station. He showed the conductor his ticket and was allowed back on the train. Squall stopped at the trains snack car for a couple for drinks and sandwiches for himself and Rinoa, before heading back to the private SeeD car. He let himself in to find Rinoa was awake and reading her magazine on the floor again. She looked up when Squall came in.

"Squall! Where were you? I woke up and you were gone. I read your note about the train but that didn't tell me where you were." Rinoa said getting up and hugging him tight.

Squall hugged her back.  
"Just went to grab some food." He said handing her a sandwich and a bottle of juice.

Rinoa smiled brightly at the sight of the club sandwich and strawberry juice that Squall was offering her.

"You went for food? Squall is there anytime your not thinking of eating?" she asked. Squall pretended to think a moment.

"I eat when I can. At least I don't eat all the time like Zell does." Squall said smiling one of his rare smiles.

"True enough. Hey whats this?" Rinoa asked about the magazine of weapons monthly in Squall's hand.

"Just a copy of this months magazine, that they aren't going to publish." He said

"Not going to publish?" Rinoa cocked her head to the side curiously.

"No, I'll let you see later why its not being released. For now lets just relax and worry about it later." Squall said beginning to sound very unlike himself.

"Okay, but you promise you'll let me see later?" Rinoa asked interested.

"Yeah later." Squall said putting the magazine into his duffle bag.


	9. quick note of updates

Dear Readers,

Thanks for all the support you've shown me with this particular story, Its been along time since I updated it and I apologize for that. I have finished it, its all sitting on my cpu, but have decided to rework alot of it, so check out the new posting at Galbadia 500 Endurace Reworked.

Thanks again guys! Dont for get to read and review, let me know what you think of the revisions


End file.
